


Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for episodes 8 and 9 of the anime/book 2 of the manga. Ayanami gives Teito a lesson in the price of disobedience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

“Our little game of tag is over, Teito Klein.”

Not Mikage stood at the end of the long hall, a coolly condescending smile that was a complete contrast to his best friend’s normal kind, open expression playing across his lips and marring the face he knew so well, as the door he had just run through slammed shut behind him with a resounding boom.

“Did you really think you could outrun the imperial army?” As he said this, one bone-like wing materialized behind him. 

Teito’s eyes widened-it couldn’t be… It looked just like the wings he had seen on all the previous people who had been possessed by kors. Then… Mikage too was…

“You’re… a kor…?”

A quiet, harsh laugh that sent an involuntary shiver down Teito’s spine escaped not Mikage’s lips at this. “A kor…? I’m not something as simple as that.”

Teito clenched his teeth and fists as he desperately tried to calm the feelings of panic and dread welling up inside him. Why? Why was this happening to Mikage? Unless…

“Is this some kind of exchange?” he choked out, “if I go back to the imperial army with you, will you give Mikage back?”

Not kor, not Mikage seemed amused by this as well, “an exchange? You don’t have the right to be asking for something like that.”

“In fact…”, before Teito could even register his movement, he was behind him, “by all rights, I should just kill you here and now.”

Before Teito could react or defend himself, his body was slammed hard onto the floor, knocking the air straight out of his lungs and no doubt leaving some rather nasty bruises. He could only draw in enough breath to allow a small cry of pain as Mikage’s boot was stomped hard on his chest, pinning him to the ground with nearly rib cracking force.

“You’ve caused me enough trouble already”, he said looking down coldly at the helpless figure beneath him. Teito could only watch as not Mikage produced what he numbly recognized to be a sklave restraint collar. “You know what will happen if you try to disobey your master while wearing this.”

Teito could do nothing to stop him as the one in his friend’s body bent down and placed the collar around his neck. He felt the cold metal snap firmly into place as the collar emitted a little beeping sound. 

“Now”, not Mikage said, his voice if possible taking on an ever colder tone as he shifted his position to straddle Teito’s small body, roughly gripping his wrists in one hand and forcing them above his head easily with strength he didn’t think Mikage had, “it’s about time you learned the price of your disobedience, Teito Klein.”

“W-what are you…?” Teito stammered out, increasing fear and dread coursing through his veins as he struggled uselessly against his captor’s strong grip.

“Don’t try to fight me.”

Teito knew this was an order, and that the collar would make sure he obeyed it. He could feel his breath quickening and his body start to tremble in fear despite his efforts to stay calm. Part of him knew what was about to happen, though his mind refused to fully acknowledge it, so when not Mikage’s free hand started to undo the fastenings of his pants, it was not shock so much as a cold, gut-wrenching affirmation of what he had already dreaded. 

“Please… don’t…” Teito whimpered, struggling vainly against his grasp, but the one possessing Mikage wasn’t listening. He unzipped his pants, and though Teito screwed his eyes shut, not Mikage pressed himself against him, close enough so that Teito could feel the hardness of his erection jabbing at his still clothed hips.   
His small body shuddered as his legs were pulled open, a hand lightly running down the length of his inner thigh. He was shaking all over now, and could feel the sharp sting of tears welling up behind his closed eyelids.

This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t happening. Not with Mikage’s body…

“Ah, I think I should mention”, not Mikage said in an even, passive tone as he slowly began to pull down the pants of the squirming body beneath him, forcing his legs open wide after pulling the clothing all the way off, “your friend is still in here with me. He can see and feel everything just as I do.” He punctuated this statement by lightly caressing Teito’s now bare ass, fingers gliding over his exposed entrance with a purposeful slowness.

“M-Mikage…”Teito whimpered brokenly as his body again unbidden shuddered at the touch.

“He will hear every one of your screams as you beg me for mercy”, he went on ruthlessly in that cold pitiless voice that sounded nothing like Mikage‘s.

Teito cried out in agony, eyes flying open and body arching back as not Mikage suddenly thrust himself into his completely unprepared virgin anus. Not Mikage gave him no time to adjust to the intrusion, pulling out and thrusting back in hard again and again.

Pained screams and whimpers escaped Teito’s lips with each and every merciless thrust until his voice started to become raw from his throat’s abuse, his pleas coming out cracked and hoarse. 

“Tell me, Teito Klein, are you beginning to regret your betrayal?” Not Mikage didn’t let up at all or even so much as slow down as he spoke, his voice somehow keeping that level, superior tone even during the act of fucking the helpless restrained boy. “This is the price for daring to turn a hand against me.”

That is when it all came together. Through the haze of pain, shock, and humiliation, Teito’s mind finally pieced together exactly who this was. It was him…

“Ungh… A… Aya… nami…? You… ba-Agh…! Uhn…!” He couldn’t finish the insult, his shaky, stilted words dissolving into pitiful cries and whimpers. Warm blood had begun to trickle out his hole just as tears began to stream down his face.

Then Ayanami let out a scoff in one sharp exhale of air. His expression changed, looking as though some terrible new idea had just occurred to him. Then to Teito’s horror, both his expression and his voice softened in a perverse parody of the body‘s true occupant. “Teito, I love you.”

Teito gasped, a sob catching in his throat as more tears flowed down his face. It was too much… He sounded just like Mikage, but…

“I’m sorry if I’m hurting you, Teito. I just want you so much…” 

No…! Mikage wouldn’t do this to him… Not like this…

“No… S…Stop it…” Teito whimpered even as his friend’s lips began to gently kiss his neck, though he kept up his violent assault down lower.

“Just relax. Please? For me? You‘d do anything for me right?”

Teito shut his lips tight, vainly trying to turn his head away as Mikage- no Ayanami- placed his lips on his. The imposter moaned shamelessly, nipping and licking at his closed lips, trying to gain entry.

This wasn’t Mikage. This wasn’t Mikage. This wasn’t-

“Ah, you’re enjoying it too! That makes me so happy!” Ayanami- not Mikage- smiled, and Teito was horrified to look down through tear blurred vision and see his own newly hardened erection. 

No! No! No! No! No!

How could he?! How could his body be betraying him like this?! This wasn’t his friend! This wasn’t Mikage! Why?! Why was he feeling this way?!

Teito half sobbed, half moaned as Mikage’s fingers lightly ran up the length of his cock. 

He remembered when he and Mikage- the real Mikage- used to touch each other like this. Those late nights when Teito was kept up by nightmares, he would sometimes crawl into Mikage‘s bed. They would hide under the covers, the darkness their shield, they spoke only in whispers, kissing and touching, but never going very far for fear of any second being caught. Mikage never complained, never seemed to mind being woken up no matter how late the hour. He would always just dismiss it as nothing when Teito tried to apologize, saying “that’s what friends are for”, or something like that.

“I love you”, he said again lips still touching Teito’s and sounding so utterly honest and truthful that it was hard not to believe this was really Mikage as he rubbed his hand up and down his cock. 

“Mikage…” Teito sobbed into his friend’s mouth. 

Then Ayanami let out a cruel laugh and the spell was broken. It was no longer Mikage’s face or voice. The sound was cold and sadistic, the eyes that bore into his piercing and holding no trace of pity or remorse whatsoever.

“You truly are a foolish boy”, he whispered, breath puffing against Teito’s slightly open lips as he thrust even harder into him.

Teito’s mind felt completely numb. He only barely registered as something seemed to catch Ayanami’s attention, causing him to turn around, though he remained on top of and inside of Teito.

“You’re interrupting, Zehel.”

Zehel…? He vaguely remembered that name. When he was at the church as a child, one of the nuns had said it… that was the name of one of the seven ghosts wasn‘t it…?

“What the hell…? You bastard… what are you…?!” 

Wait, but… that sounded like… Frau…

No…! He didn’t want Frau to be here…! He didn’t want him to see him like this…! 

But he could do nothing but cry harder as Mi- Ayanami thrust in one last time, throwing his head back and moaning dramatically, obviously trying to make a show of it as he came, emptying his seed deep inside the boy who could do nothing but cry and whimper and close his eyes in response. He felt, but didn’t see Ayanami pull out, shift to pull his pants up as he stood, and heard him turn no doubt to face Frau. Something Teito did not want to do. He knew he looked just about as terrible as he could possibly look. Naked and crying, completely and utterly violated, covered in semen and blood… And then he suddenly had the horrible realization that he was still hard. Positioned the way he was, there was absolutely no chance of hiding or denying it. There was no way he wouldn’t see it.

Teito sobbed quietly to himself, attempting once to roll over to hide his shame, but his body wouldn’t allow it, so he tried to focus as best he could on willing it away, which as the one good thing that had ever happened to him actually seemed to be working. Somehow that one win didn’t really seem like much.

Dimly, he realized the two of them were still talking above where he lay. Frau was shouting at Ayanami. He sounded downright furious, as well as shocked and appalled, and for some reason his anger made Teito’s chest seem to tighten. Ayanami didn’t seem to give it much mind though. His voice- the voice that was supposed to be Mikage’s- remained just as level and calm as it always was.

“Mikage’s soul isn’t coming back”, Teito felt as though his heart was being ripped out of his chest at the words that he knew were directed more towards him then Frau- or Zehel or whoever he really was. He had failed his best friend, the only person that had ever been there for him, the only person he had ever loved. It was all his fault…

It was only through sheer force of will that Teito was finally able to drag himself into a semi-seated position, though even that small effort sent waves of pain through his small body and he was left shaking and breathing heavily. 

“Please…” Teito whimpered, his voice sounding so quiet and weak even to his own ears, that he was surprised that either of the room’s other two occupants had been able to hear him, “I don’t care what happens to me, but… please let Mikage go…”

Ayanami, who he could now see was at the other end of the long hall, separated from him by the tall reaper-looking figure he could only assume to be Zehel who had his scythe (the same one he had seen Frau use) hooked threateningly around him, had turned to look at him when he spoke. His expression remained impassive, his features only revealing the slightest hint of surprise and what might possibly be amusement at the boy’s tenacity.

Zehel for his part let out an angry grunt-like noise quickly glancing back at him, leaving Teito unsure of which one of them he was mad at, but it didn’t really bother him as he went on.

“Kill me or take me back… whatever you want, just… please…” It was becoming harder and harder for him to remain seated. All of the stress, shock, and pain he had suffered were to much for his young body to handle, and he felt his mind start to grow fuzzy while at the same time darkness was starting to cloud in on the edges of his vision.

But he couldn’t pass out. Not yet. He had to make sure Mikage was-

“I’ve told you before, you’re too soft. If you truly hate me, come back to imperial army and take your revenge, Teito Klein.”

Teito gasped and time seemed to move in slow motion as Ayanami reached up to the scythe that was hooked around him, bringing it down in one swift motion to sever the wing.

“Mikage!” Teito cried his friend’s name, his efforts to stand only succeeding in bringing him back heavily to the floor. He could do nothing but cry and whimper pathetically in pitiful heap on the floor as his friend’s body disappeared before his very eyes along with everything that had ever given his life any meaning.

He was still crying when he finally lost consciousness.

Teito woke up to the feeling of floating. No he was being carried, he revised, groaning as his mind slowly clawed its way back to the surface of consciousness. It took a lot more strength then would ordinarily be necessary to bring his eyes even halfway open. He now saw that it was Frau’s arms- that were back to looking like his along with the rest of him- holding him. He also now noticed that he was wrapped in Frau’s outer robe, bundled up like a baby. 

How appropriate, he thought bitterly, closing his eyes against the sting of more tears threatening to fall, he was just as weak as one. He hadn’t been able to save the one thing that mattered to him. The one and only light in his life. He had promised Mikage that he would do anything for him, would never abandon him… that they would die together… So then, what excuse could he possibly have for being alive now?

“Hey, brat, you awake?”

Teito managed to open his eyes again to see Frau’s worried face looking down at him. The expression caught him somewhat by surprise. It just seemed oddly wrong on the face of the stupid perverted priest. 

Teito didn’t think he would be able to get words out. His throat was sore and his mouth felt dry, and he didn’t really know what he would say even if he could, so he just nodded dimly, eyes shining with unshed tears looking up at Frau, but not completely focused. He felt lost. Everything around him felt hazy and unreal like some horrific nightmare that he remained in even after waking.

Frau looked like he really wanted to say something. His eyebrows furrowed running through all the various useless thoughts going through his head and any possible words of consolation he could give right now, but came up with nothing. Nothing really seemed like it would be enough after what he had been through (“Gee I‘m sorry your best friend got possessed and raped the shit out of you and then died. I really should have gotten there sooner, huh? My bad!” just didn‘t seem to cut it). So he conceded to just silently pull the boy closer into his chest as he kept walking, and hoped that the action was enough to comfort him if even just a little.

Almost as if this were a cue, whatever force had been holding back Teito’s tears suddenly disintegrated, and he found himself sobbing and sniffling messily into the priest’s chest as his small body shook uncontrollably in his strong grip. He knew how weak and vulnerable he must look right now, and that he was probably getting snot on Frau’s clothes (not to mention what he had no doubt already gotten on the robe he was wrapped in), but he couldn’t make himself stop. It was like a floodgate had just been opened, and there was no end to what came pouring out.

Teito wasn’t even aware when they entered his room, and was confused for a moment when he felt Frau sit down on the small bed. The priest didn’t make any effort to put Teito down as he continued to cry and cling to him, merely shifting the boy to a more comfortable position in his lap and wrapping his arms around his shaking body, rubbing his back softly in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. Neither of them said a word and gradually the sobs began to quiet to just an occasional sniff and the shivering calmed to only a light quiver as Teito’s exhaustion seemed to take over. 

Frau kept holding him even after he had fallen asleep. He felt as though if he left him, something else might happen to him while he was gone, and the priest knew his conscience wouldn’t be able to handle that. In his mind, the blame was all on him. He had known that Teito was in danger, but he hadn’t been there to protect him. He hadn’t gotten there fast enough. It was all his fault, and he didn’t think he would ever be able to make it up to the boy who he knew would be forever scarred by the result of that carelessness.

Frau closed his eyes, embracing Teito’s sleeping body tighter, and laying a light kiss on his forehead accompanied by a whispered apology that he doubted would have meant anything even if he had been awake to hear it.


End file.
